Transformers: Newbie
by CartoonTeamAuthorAri
Summary: Sequel of Transformers: Cybertron series. Coby, Bud, Lori, & Transformers are with new friends, and they have fun together. Note: set after the black hole sealed.
1. Introduction

Transformers Cybertron: New Little Adventures

Introduction

Coby, Bud, & Lori got surprise yesterday. There were two new families who moved to their neighborhood almost at the same time. The first family was Salina family. Its members consisted Susi Salina (fifteen years old), Adam Salina (thirty six years old, her father), Sonya Salina (thirty four years old, her mother), & Loni Salina (ten years old, her little sister). They were from India & came to Coby's neighborhood due to Susi's father's duty. The second one was Connor family. Its members consisted Ronald Connor (sixteen years old), Henry Connor (forty one years old, his father), & Sarah Connor (forty years old, his mother). They were from France & came to Coby's neighborhood due to their holiday. Luckily, these two families could speak English, so Coby, Bud, & Lori could communicate with them. Now, they, Susi, Loni, & Ronald become best friends.

One day, they are doing homework together in Coby's house. Just then, Mr. Hansen meets Coby.

Mr. Hansen: Coby, there's someone looking for you.

Coby: Okay, dad. Oh, he finally comes.

Susi: Who?

Bud: We have talked about him to you, haven't we?

Ronald: Yes, but I forget it.

Loni: I know. Jolt. Am I right?

Lori: One hundred for you. Do you want to see his face?

Loni: Of course.

Coby: But don't scream, okay? (opens the front door)

Jolt: (waves hand to them) Hi, everyone!

Susi, Loni, & Ronald: R.... r.... robot?

Bud: Why?

Jolt: Do I make you afraid?

Ronald: No, but.... but.... are you really robot? My parents said that robots were only imaginary things.

Susi: My parents too.

Lori: But what you see is real.

Loni: Is he mean?

Jolt: No, little girl. I'm very kind. Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Jolt. I'm Mini-Cons Transformers.

Ronald: Transformers? Hey, I know that. That's the robots who come from Planet Cybertron to search AllSpark & they can transform to vehicle.

Coby: What you have said is almost right. But, this Transformers is little different. They come not to search AllSpark, but to search Cyber Planet Key.

Susi: And, according to the movie, there are two teams, Autobots & Decepticons.

Jolt: You're right. Coby, Red Alert needs your help in Transformers' Base. There's something wrong with him.

Coby: I will go there. Mom, I want to go to Transformers' Base.

Mrs. Hansen: (shouts from kitchen) Don't forget, go home before dinner. Send my good wishes to Optimus Prime.

Coby: Okay, mom! Let's go, guys!

Susi: We too?

Lori: Of course you too. We will introduce you to all Transformers.

Loni: Hooray! We will meet Transformers! We will meet Transformers!

Then, Coby, Bud, Lori, Susi, Loni, Ronald, & Jolt go to Transformers' Base. When they enter it, Susi, Loni, & Ronald are amazed.

Susi: Wow!

Ronald: How big this place is!

Optimus: (appears) Hello, Coby, Bud, Lori!

Coby: Hi, Optimus Prime!

Optimus: (sees Susi, Loni, & Ronald, then turns to Coby) Who are they, Coby?

Coby: They are our new friends. This is Susi,....

Susi: Hello!

Coby: .... this is Loni,....

Loni: Hello, Uncle Optimus!

Coby: .... and this is Ronald.

Ronald: Nice to meet you.

Optimus: Nice to meet you all. I'm Optimus Prime, the leader of Autobots.

Coby: Anyway, is it right that Red Alert had a problem?

Optimus: Yes. He felt that his feet couldn't be moved.

Lori: Poor him.

Coby: Where is he now?

Optimus: In his room.

Coby & the others enter Red Alert's room. There are Red Alert, Hot Shot, & Scattershot inside.

Coby: Red Alert, are you okay?

Scattershot: Coby, you come at the right time.

Red Alert: Help me, Coby!

Coby: Alright, alright! Where are the tools?

When the tools are ready, Coby starts to fix Red Alert's feet.

Susi: Wow, I don't know he can fix it.

Bud: He is the expert.

Hot Shot: We never meet you three before. Who are you?

Susi: I'm Susi Salina. Nice to meet you.

Loni: I'm Loni Salina, Susi's little sister. Nice to meet you.

Ronald: I'm Ronald Connor. Nice to meet you.

Hot Shot: Nice to meet you, too. I'm Hot Shot. The guy whose feet is being fixed is Red Alert.

Red Alert: Nice to meet you.

Scattershot: I'm Scattershot. Nice to meet you.

Megatron: (enters Red Alert's room) Did anyone see Ransack & Crumplezone hiding around here?

Susi & Ronald: M... M... Megatron?

Loni: Uncle Megatron is here, too?

Lori: Don't worry. He is very kind now, although his behavior is still the same.

Bud: Sorry, we didn't see them.

Megatron: Thanks. (leaves the room)

Ronald: I can't believe it. Megatron is Autobots now.

Coby: No. He is still Decepticons.

Susi: What makes him to be like that?

Lori: Don't ask.

After fixing Red Alert's feet, Coby calls other Transformers & introduces Susi, Loni, & Ronald to them.

In the evening,

Susi: It's nice to see you all.

Thundercracker: Thanks for coming.

Loni: See you tomorrow. (waves her hand)

Finally, they go home.

***END FOR NOW***

Reviews are welcomed. 


	2. New Friend from Old Enemies

Sorry for waiting too long. Now, this is the story.

New Friend from Old Enemies

Susi, Loni, & Ronald are helping Coby, Bud, & Lori prepare everything for picnic.

Susi: How about this? (shows kebab)

Coby: Well, I don't know they will like that, but that's good.

Lori: My mom has made this. (shows some burritos)

Bud: It looks delicious.

Ronald: And this is my favorite food. (shows some kinds of pasta) I believe they will like this, too.

Loni: Pasta! Pasta!

Coby: Alright, everything is ready. Let's go guys!

Then, they go to Transformers' Base. When they arrive,

Jolt: Wow, that's too much. Only we three will go with you.

Ronald: But we want to show you some kind of our favorite foods. I believe you will like them.

Six-Speed: Beep beep beep.

Jolt: He says that we won't eat all of them.

Susi: Ah, you don't have to. We will eat half of these.

Jolt: Well, if you say so.

Jolt activates his Portable Space Bridge. He presses a grey button, & a hole appears. Coby, Bud, Lori, Susi, Loni, Ronald, Jolt, Six-Speed, & Reverb enter it. Just after they enter the hole, Optimus appears & find out that it is too late.

Optimus: Oh, no. I forget to tell them not to go there because a lot of Scrapmetal are about to attack it in a few hours.

A few moments later, they arrive.

Susi: I can't believe it! This is more beautiful than Earth.

Ronald: I think this planet's condition is full of metal.

Jolt: That's because this planet has a technology which makes it as beautiful as Earth.

Coby: What are we waiting for? Let's go to the beach.

They go to a place called Cybertron Beach Resort. But, they don't know that a Transformer follows them.

After walking for 10 miles far, they arrive at the beach. They prepare their equipment.

Jolt: Hey, who wants to swim? The water is okay for us & you.

Loni: Me! Me!

Susi: Sorry, Loni. Mom told you not to swim.

Bud: Why?

Susi: She will get a disease if she sinks, & her disease will stay for a week.

Ronald: If so, you just stay here. You can eat the food if you want.

Loni: Well, okay.

Coby, Bud, Lori, Susi, & Ronald change their clothes into swimming suits at separate place while Loni, Jolt, Six-Speed, & Reverb are waiting them.

Coby: (comes out first) The late person will be a big bad wolf!

Bud: (follows Coby) Wait for me!

Ronald, Susi, Jolt, Six-Speed, & Reverb follow them to the beach. Only Loni is stay there. She only sees their friends are swimming & playing happily. Poor her! But, a Transformer is walking to her.

Loni: (sees a spider-like robot behind her) Aaaaaa..... (the robot covers her mouth)

Robot: Ssssssh! Don't shout. I won't do anything to you.

Loni: You make me surprised.

Robot: I'm sorry. Hey, you don't look like a Transformer.

Loni: I'm not. I'm a human. My name is Loni. What's yours?

Robot: I don't have a name. But I'm a Scrapmetal.

Loni: Scrapmetal? Is that from Autobots or Decepticons?

Robot: Neither of them. I & my friends are the separate Transformers. What are you doing here?

Loni: I & my friends are having a picnic, but I'm not allowed to swim with the others. Now I'm alone.

Robot: Poor you. Why don't you go with me around Cybertron? There are a lot of interesting places here. Besides, I'm "free" now.

Loni: I want! I want! But, how about the others? They will look for me.

Robot: Don't worry. In a few minutes we will back here.

Loni: If you say so, okay.

Loni rides the Scrapmetal, then he runs as fast as a sport car.

Back to Coby & the others,

Coby: I'm tired &hungry. Let's eat.

But, when they back,

Susi: Where's Loni?

Ronald: I don't know. She was here, wasn't she?

Coby: We have to find her.

They try to find Loni, but they don't. To make it worse, some Scrapmetal are walking to them.

Bud: Oh, no. Scrapmetal.

Susi: What is Scrapmetal?

Bud: They are unknown type, spider-like Transformers [is that right?].

The Scrapmetal are coming closer & closer to them. They are scream loudly for help. Far far away, the Scrapmetal who is with Loni hears a loud scream. He then quickly turns back to Loni's place.

Loni: What happened?

Robot: I think your friends are in trouble. Hang on. (runs fast)

He then jump to them.

Coby: Loni!

Susi: Where have you been? And who is he?

Loni: I was going with him around Cybertron. Don't worry, he is very kind.

Meanwhile, the Scrapmetal is fighting them. Few moments later, they go away.

Ronald: Thanks for making them leave us.

Robot: Don't mention it. Well, it's nice to see you all, but I have to go.

Loni: Don't go! Since you have saved my friends, I want to be your friend.

Lori: I see that you are alone here. You can go with us to Earth after this.

Robot: I appreciate that.

Loni: And since you don't have name, I will give you name "Spiderbot".

Robot: I like that name.

Finally, they continue their day until they go back to Earth.

***END FOR NOW***

Bad chapter. But, review, okay? 


	3. Spiderbot's Past & Present

This story shows you why Spiderbot is "free" as he said in the second chapter.

Spiderbot's Past & Present

When returning from Cybertron & decide to go home, Coby & his friends are stopped by Optimus.

Optimus: Are you guys okay?

Coby: Of course we are.

Optimus: Thank Primus. I think you were attacked by Scrapmetal.

Bud: We were, but we were saved by one of them. (Spiderbot shows up)

Optimus immediately pulls out his laser gun & is about to shoot Spiderbot.

Loni: Don't shoot Uncle Spiderbot! He has saved my friends & has showed me all of Cybertron's place.

Optimus: I don't believe it.

Spiderbot: If you don't believe me, that's okay. But at least, I'm "free" now.

Optimus: "Free"? Do you mean you......

Spiderbot: Yes.

Lori: What do you mean by 'Yes'?

Spiderbot: I'm "free" means I'm the good Scrapmetal, not the bad as you thought.

Ronald: What make you to be like that?

Spiderbot: It happened a million Cybertron years ago. I was with some Scrapmetal attacking a planet. Suddenly, I was shot during attack. To make it worse, no one saved me because they run away. I fell unconscious & I didn't know everything. When I opened my eyes, I was in an old tree house. Then, I found out that a human saved me. He then told me that the planet I was attacking that day was Earth. He continued telling about Earth, from its formation to human's appearance. He also told about Earth's future, including when human & Transformers would be friend. At first, I thought he is a paranormal. But, when I asked him, he is just a person from future! Day after day I lived with him. He taught me about friendship, teamwork, feelings, etc. One day, when I & he were doing something, suddenly my group came & started to destroy everything. They also killed him, my first best friend. They then sent me to Cybertron Jail. I stayed there for thousands of years, but it couldn't remove my knowledge. Thousands of years later, they forced me to remove my knowledge. I refused it, so they tried to brainwash me. I successfully ran away. Since then, I tried to make a lot of friends until now.

Susi: Poor you! Being betrayed, lost your best friend, what a bad experience.

Lori: Now you are "free". But what if they find & send you to the jail again?

Spiderbot: That's what I'm thinking about. I need to be reformated to new form.

Optimus: If you want to, ask Hot Shot. He has the device to turn you to another form.

Optimus, Spiderbot, Coby, Bud, Lori, Susi, Loni, & Ronald go to Hot Shot's room. At first, he surprises to see Spiderbot. But, after a long explanation (Spiderbot's story), Hot Shot feels a symphaty & starts to do his best to change Scrapmetal's form. From blue taxi car to robot dog, everything doesn't match to him. And finally, he finds his favorite, a yellow Camaro. (Now, he is not a spider-like Scrapmetal anymore.)

Ronald: You look like Bumblebee.

Spiderbot: Now I need new name to hide my real identity.

Loni: Maybe you can use the name "Yellowbot".

Lori: That's too weird.

Spiderbot: I have an idea. Since Ronald said that I looked like Bumblebee, I think the best name to fit my form now is Spidybee.

Hot Shot: What a unique name.

Optimus: From now, you are accepted here, although you don't choose what side you want.

Spiderbot: That doesn't matter. Becoming friend is my pleasure, Your Majesty.

Optimus: Your Majesty? You don't have to call me like that. Just call me Captain Optimus.

Spiderbot: Yes, Your..... I mean, Captain.

Coby: I'm happy to hear that now you have a lot of friends, Spiderbot.

Spiderbot: Thanks to you all. If I didn't meet Loni, I would alone forever.

Loni: Susi, I'm tired. Let's go home.

Coby: Sorry, guys, but we have to go home.

Optimus & Spiderbot: Have a nice dream!

***END FOR NOW***

Another bad chapter. And this is the shortest one. But, feel free to review, okay? (I also have edited chapter two to match with this chapter.)

***ANNOUNCEMENT***

Do you like the movie such as Transformers, Harry Potter, Underworld, etc.? Do you also like cartoon or anime? If so, join my contest. I title it "Cartoon-Style Movie Story Contest". Here is the rules if you want to join.

1. The story can be newbie, in-progress, or complete (newbie is very recommended).

2. The plot & the background of the story must be the same as the original movie.

3. The story must have at least one cartoon/anime character (but you are allowed to use your OC).

4. Send me a message about your story so I can see it. The message's pattern is "your pen name, your story title, recent chapter (if your story is newbie or in-progress) or total chapters (if your story is complete)".

5. This contest will end at 28th February 2010.

6. All the stories will be voted in my profile page.

7. The three best stories will be announced at March 2010.

Are you interested? What are you waiting for? Join my contest & LET'S MAKE CARTOON-STYLE MOVIE! 


	4. Spidybee's First Day on Earth

This story just explain about Spiderbot/Spidybee who starts his first day on Earth. Enjoy!

Spidybee's First Day on Earth

SPIDYBEE'S P.O.V

I'm travelling around Coby's neighborhood & the city with my friends (in vehicle mode of course). This is my first time of living on Earth. Everything is not so familiar. There are so many human around me. There are also so many cars & machines, but none of them alive.

Coby: What's up, Spidybee?

Me: Nothing. I'm just not familiar of this. There are a lot of humans.

Bud: Don't worry. They won't harm you, unless you talk to them.

Me: What do you mean?

Lori: If you talk to them directly, they will run away. And maybe they also attack you because they think you are alien, although some of them believe that you are Transformer.

Me: So, what shall I do?

Lori: When you want to talk to someone, use your hologram that had been set by Jolt yesterday.

Talking about hologram, I remember when Jolt told me that he had to set it. At first, I refused. But, he forced & finally did it. So that's what the hologram for.

Me: I also see a lot of cars & machines, but none of them alive. How can I know if it is Transformer?

Bud: Just look at it. If it doesn't have the sign, it's not Transformer.

Me: I see.

Suddenly, Coby tells me to stop because there are two people who come to us.

????: Hello, Coby, Bud, Lori! Long time no see.

Coby: Professor Suzuki! Colonel Franklin! Long time no see, too.

So they are Mrs. Suzuki & Mr. Franklin.

Mrs. Suzuki: And you must be Susi, Loni, & Ronald.

Susi: How do you know us?

Mr. Franklin: Coby has told everything about you. By the way, Coby, what are you doing? Kids like you should not driving.

Loni: He isn't driving, Uncle. The car moves itself.

Mrs. Suzuki: Do you mean, it is.....

I start to speak.

Me: Yes, Ma'am. I'm new Transformer here.

Mrs. Suzuki: Wow. Nice to meet you. I'm Professor Lucy Suzuki & he is Colonel Mick Franklin. When did you come?

Me: I came yesterday. I'm Spidybee. Nice to meet you, too.

Mr. Franklin: Which side are you? I don't see your sign.

Me: Well, I don't know which side I want to choose, so I leave myself like this.

Mrs. Suzuki: You are the only Transformer without side I have ever seen. Talking about Transformer, how is Optimus?

Coby: He is fine.

Mrs. Suzuki: Send our good wishes to him, okay? (they start to walk again)

Coby: Hey, where are you going?

Mr. Franklin: We are just walking. See you later!

Me: (after they go) It seems like they are your old friends.

Coby: You're right. They helped us fighting the Decepticons before the Autobots & the Decepticons had been friends.

After that, we continue travelling. On the way, Coby shows me some interesting places, such as Coby's school, the hill when Coby, Bud, & Lori met Landmine, etc. & meet various humans, from the one who doesn't believe that Transformers are real until the one who believes it. When we go home, I am introduced to Coby's & Lori's family. During this day I have made a lot of friends. This is my best day & experience all of my life. I hope tomorrow & the next will be better than this.

***END FOR NOW***

Please review! 


	5. Attending a Meeting

Attending a Meeting

Another beautiful day in Transformers' Base. All of Transformers are doing their activity when Hot Shot receives an e-mail from someone. He reads it.

For Hot Shot,

Please tell Optimus to prepare everything for a meeting tonight. Very important. Don't forget to call the kids. We need their help.

Override

After that, he quickly tells about the e-mail to Optimus.

Optimus: (Meeting? Very important? Call the kids?) Hot Shot, tell everyone to prepare everything for a meeting here. (Maybe this is about Scrapmetal.)

At night,

Loni: Meeting! Meeting!

Susi: I wonder what they will discuss.

Then, all four planet leaders & Optimus come to the place for meeting.

Override: (walks to Susi) So you three are Coby's new friends. Please to meet you. I'm Override, the leader of Velocitron or Speed Planet. (points to Scourge) This is Scourge, the leader of Jungle Planet. (points to Evac) This is Evac, the leader of Earth. (points to Metroplex) And this is Metroplex, the leader of Gigantion.

Susi: Nice to meet you all. I'm Susi Salina. (points to Loni) This is Loni Salina. (points to Ronald) And this is Ronald Connor.

Loni: By the way, where is Uncle Spidybee?

Spidybee: (comes to the place with eleven glasses of beverages) Beverages ready! (places five glasses of Energon for Transformers & six glasses of orange juice for kids, then prepares to go out)

Optimus: Emmmmm...... Spidybee, don't go. Join us.

Spidybee: Sorry, Captain Optimus, but I'm not so suitable to join to this meeting.

Optimus: We have something to talk to you. This is about the Scrapmetal.

Spidybee: (sits down) What has they done this time?

Override: You know, kid, they have attacked our planet.

Metroplex: He's right. That forces us to evacuate to Earth because it is still safe.

Evac: That evacuation makes Earth are full of vehicle. It also makes all humans confused because the vehicles are the same each other.

Scourge: All of this because of you!

Loni: Don't blame Uncle Spidy! He doesn't take part in this.

Scourge: But he had a lot of army, didn't he? Maybe he ordered them to attack when he went away.

Ronald: No. From past he was alone. He had been left by his group long time ago. He just wants to make a lot of friends.

Scourge: I don't believe that he just wants to make friends.

Spidybee: THEN WHY AM I HERE? TO ATTACK YOU? TO ATTACK THE KIDS?

Scourge: You must be because you, who has bad manner, will never change forever! Hahahahaha!

Optimus: Scourge, stop it!

Spidybee: ENOUGH! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THAT'S OKAY. I WILL GET OUT OF HERE. (gets out of the room)

Loni: Uncle Spidy! (turns to Scourge) You are so mean! (follows Spidybee)

The other kids follow Spidybee & Loni.

Spidybee: (sits & covers his face to hide his sadness) Why is this happened to me? Is my wish wrong?

Coby: No, Spidybee. You are not wrong. He..... he just doesn't believe your condition now.

Lori: Be patient, Spidybee. Any problems will be solved.

Bud: Don't worry. We always be with you.

Loni: He's right, Uncle Spidy.

Susi: We won't leave you forever.

Ronald: A best friend's promise

Spidybee: Thanks, my friends!

Meanwhile, in the meeting room,

Optimus: (after the kids & Spidybee go out) I told you not to tell him like that.

Scourge: He has to look at himself.

Evac: But at least give him a chance to tell about his bad experience.

Scourge: He doesn't have to. Once he is bad, he will still be bad.

Override: (punches Scourge) Listen, the most arrogant Transformer! He is like you, used to be the bad guy & try to make a lot of friends. If you are in his place, you are angry, aren't you?

Metroplex: You have to apologize to him.

Scourge: No & never!

Evac: If you don't want to apologize, we will tell this to Lori.

That makes Scourge shocked. He can't imagine if they tell that to Lori. She will be very angry.

SCOURGE'S MIND

Lori: WHY DON'T YOU APOLOGIZE TO HIM? DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU? I THINK YOU WANT TO BE GOOD TRANSFORMER. WHERE IS YOUR PROMISE? BLA.... BLA.... BLA....

SCOURGE'S MIND FADED

Scourge: Okay! Okay! I will apologize to him.

So, Scourge apologizes to Spidybee. Fortunately, Spidybee accepts his apologize. Then, the meeting starts again.

Optimus: So, what will we do to stop them?

Override: We plan to make a trap for them in an asteroid. Then, we will send it far far away from universe.

Scourge: But it will cost a lot of money.

Metroplex: We heard that you had savings in Cybertron Bank. Is it enough?

Optimus: How much?

Evac: With US$, it will cost eleven billion.

Spidybee: Eleven billion dollars? That's very expensive.

Optimus: (talks to Spidybee) Don't worry. I have enough money in my savings. (turns to Evac) Okay, I will give my money. I will also order some Transformers to help you creating the trap.

Evac: Thanks, Optimus!

Finally, the meeting finishes with an agreement: Creating A Trap for Scrapmetal.

***END FOR NOW***

Review, please! 


	6. When The Kids' Parents Meet Me

Spidybee: Hi, readers! In this story I want to share my experience since Mr. Author doesn't have any idea.

Author: Hey, I have an idea.

Spidybee: What idea?

Author: Emmm.... Well, you're right. I don't have. Help me, please!

Spidybee: Okay. Here is my experience.

When The Kids' Parents Meet Me

SPIDYBEE'S P.O.V.

It happened a week ago. I was travelling around the city (as a car, of course) when four people stopped me. I quickly activated my hologram & opened the window.

Me: Yes, Sir, Ma'am?

Person 1: Would you like to drive us home? There are no taxis around here.

Me: Certainly. Please come in.

Then, they entered me & I started to go.

Person 2: So, who are you?

Me: I'm Spidybee.

Person 3: What a strange name, but nice to meet you. I'm Adam Salina, and this is my wife, Sonya Salina. (pointed to fourth person)

Person 2: I'm Henry Connor, and this is my wife, Sarah Connor. (pointed to first person)

Me: Nice to meet you, too.

When driving them home, I heard their talking about their children, which made me realize that they are the Susi, Loni, & Ronald's parents! They continued talking, until....

Mrs. Salina: Where's Spidybee?

Mr. Salina: He's driving, honey. What's wrong?

Mrs. Salina: If he's driving, why isn't there anyone in driver's seat? (points to driver's seat)

Me: (Oh, Primus! My hologram fades. I forgot to recharge the battery last night.)

To make it worse, there was a call from Captain Optimus, whose sound came out from the radio.

Captain Optimus: Spidybee! Where have you been? Your tasks hasn't finished yet.

Me: I..... I will go home soon, Captain Optimus.

Mrs. Connor: Who's talking? Who is Captain Optimus?

Mrs. Salina: We have to get out of here. This car is haunted.

I began to panic. What should I do? Drive them home or go to Transformers' Base? Since there was no time, I ran fast to the base. Along the way, they tried to get out & scream loudly. But, I kept the door locked & luckily no sound came out. When I arrived in front of the base, I released them & entered the base. I then met Captain Optimus.

Captain Optimus: I told you not to go out before this decoration is finished.

Me: (transformed into robot mode) S...... s..... sorry, Captain.

Captain Optimus: Now, back to work!

Me: Y... y... yes, Captain!

Finally, I continued my work.

END OF SPIDYBEE'S P.O.V.

Spidybee: Ops, sorry, readers. I have to go to the bathroom. (goes to the bathroom)

Author: Aha! I finally get an idea. Okay, readers, I continue his experience with my own words.

AUTHOR'S P.O.V.

The kids' parents was happy as they could get out of Spidybee.

Mrs. Salina: I think we will be kidnapped by the ghost.

Mr. Salina: But I still don't believe that it is haunted.

Mr. Connor: By the way, what is this place? (points to Transformers' Base)

Mr. Salina: I never see this before. It looks like a military base.

Mrs. Connor: I'm afraid this is also haunted, because the car have entered it.

Mr. Connor: Come on, Sarah. There are no ghosts in the world.

Mr. Salina: To make sure if it is haunted, let's enter it.

Then, they entered the base. They were surprised to see Transformers who were making decoration. To make them more surprised, they saw their kids with Coby, Bud, & Lori helping them.

Mrs. Salina: Kids? With monsters?

Mr. Connor: Not monsters, Mrs. Salina, but giant robots.

Mr. Salina: Our kids make friends with giant robots?

Megatron: (suddenly appeared behind them) Is that wrong? (lifted & took them in front of all Transformers & the kids) I have just found these intruders. What should I do?

Susi: Mother? Father?

Ronald: Mom? Dad?

Loni: What are you doing here?

Megatron: You know them?

Spidybee: (after putting last ribbon on the main computer) Of course they are. They are Susi, Loni, & Ronald's parents.

Mr. Salina: How did you know? You never met us before.

Spidybee transformed to yellow car & transformed again into robot mode.

Mrs. Salina: So you're that car.

Optimus: Put them down, Megatron. (Megatron put them down) What did make you four come here?

Mr. Salina: I wanted to make sure that this place is not haunted. And right, it isn't.

Mr. Connor: Why don't you tell us that you make friends with these robots?

Ronald: They are Transformers, Dad. And I'm afraid you will force me to stay at home.

Mr. Connor: Why do I do that? You know that you can make a lot of friends.

Susi: Does that mean....

Mr. Salina: Yes. You can make friends with them.

Susi, Loni, Ronald, & Spidybee: Hooray!

Mrs. Salina & Mrs. Connor: But don't involve into a war, do you?

Susi, Loni, & Ronald: We promise.

Finally, they introduced themselves to Transformers & had been part of Transformers' human friends.

***END FOR NOW***

Author: Well, bad half chapter. Review, please!

Spidybee: (appears from bathroom) Hey, you have stolen my part. You said that you didn't have an idea. YOU LIE! (chases the author)

Author: (runs away) SORRY! 


	7. Transformers' Immunization Day

Like humans, Transformers also have Immunization Day. Let's see what they do during that day.

Transformers' Immunization Day

In Transformers' Base, all Transformers are taking a rest when Optimus announces something via ... (ummm, what is the name of device which Transformers use to communicate each other? I forget its name.).

Optimus: To all Transformers, please come to main room for immunization.

Soon, all Transformers go quickly to the main room. Spidybee is the one who is very confused.

Spidybee: (asks to Red Alert) What is immunization?

Red Alert: It is an event when all Transformers will be given vaccine that keeps their body healthy. It is held once a year.

Spidybee: Why do we need it?

Red Alert: It can protect us from a serious disease such as 'Robot Flu'.

Spidybee: Robot Flu? I have heard from Captain that it is the most dangerous disease. It can spread between two Transformers. How terrible! I don't want to be infected.

Red Alert: Shhhh... Be quiet! Captain is calling our name.

Optimus: Okay, the first Transformer, Jolt.

Jolt: Oh no. Me.

Jolt enter a room for immunization. Then,

Jolt: AAAAAAH!

That makes Spidybee shocked. Then, Jolt exits the room, crying.

Spidybee: Does that hurt?

Jolt: Yes. Huhuhuhu. (runs to his room)

That makes him afraid. He can't do anything & only hopes that he won't be called. After Six-Speed, Reverb, & Safeguard, it's Spidybee's turn. At first, he don't want to enter. But, Optimus & Red Alert force him. He enters the room with fear, lays on bed, & a Trans-doctor comes to him.

Trans-doctor: Well, hello! What is your name?

Spidybee: S... S... Spidybee, Doc.

Trans-doctor: Nice to meet you, Spidybee. I am a Trans-doctor who always come at Immunization Day. So, are you ready?

Spidybee: Will this be hurt?

Trans-doctor: No, no, no, this won't. This feels like being bitten by an ant. Relax. (prepares the injector) Don't be afraid, okay?

Spidybee closes his eyes when the doctor injects him. After few seconds,

Spidybee: Hey, that doesn't hurt.

Trans-doctor: It doesn't, does it? And because this is your first time, this is my gift to you. (gives a alarm clock to Spidybee)

Spidybee: Wow! Thanks, doctor! (leaves the room)

Red Alert: (surprised) You don't scream. Great.

Spidybee: Yes. I am even given this alarm clock. I like doctor. I like vaccine. I like Immunization Day!

Red Alert: Okay. Okay. (Optimus calls his name) This is my turn.

Spidybee: I will wait you here. (sits far behind the others)

Red Alert enters the room. After that, Hot Shot, Scattershot, Wing Saber, Megatron (he is the one who screams very loudly when being injected), Thundercracker, Ransack, Crumplezone, & the others, until....

Optimus: The last one, Jetfire.

But, he isn't in his seat.

Optimus: Jetfire? Jetfire? He must be hiding somewhere. (stands up) Everyone, find Jetfire!

They search Jetfire everywhere. Actually, Jetfire has hidden under his bed in his room before the immunization started.

Jetfire: Hehehehe. They won't find me here.

He then goes out & walks slowly to the entrance, but

Spidybee: He's here! He's here!

So, Jetfire runs as fast as he can from the others around the base. After one hour, he stops for a while & he sees that no one is behind him.

Jetfire: Fuh. I'm safe. And I'm too tired. Maybe a little sleep can make me feel better.

Then, he sleeps soundly. But, when he wakes up, he has been tied in the immunization room.

Jetfire: Hey, why am I tied?

Hot Shot: You can't run away again.

Spidybee: I don't understand why you don't want to be injected.

Jetfire: I... I... I don't like... the injector. It's... it's so sharp.

Red Alert: Come on, Jetfire. You can't act like that in front of your junior.

Trans-doctor: Okay, bad guy. Prepare yourself. (prepares the injector)

Jetfire: No! No! No! Let me go! Let me go! Let me... AAAAAAAAAH!

***END FOR NOW***

What do you think? Please review. And thank you so much to anyone who can answer my question above. 


	8. Loni's Best Day Ever

This chapter is inspired from one of Spongebob's episodes. Enjoy!

Loni's Best Day Ever

Today, Loni starts her day with happiness. Wakes up happily, takes a bath happily, wears uniform happily, she does everything happily. That makes her parents confused. That also makes Spidybee (now he has a job to drive her & Susi to school) confused. So, on the way to school, he asks her.

Spidybee: Loni, why do you look so happy?

Loni: Because today will be my best day ever!

Spidybee: What do you mean about your "best day ever"?

Loni: Today, at school, I will receive a result of Math test. Yesterday I did the test fast & correctly. Then, after school, I will go to Benny's house as I was invited yesterday to play PS3. In the afternoon, I will go to Mr. Sukhoi's house to listen to his story. Finally, at night, I, you, & the others will see Uncle Optimus singing with Uncle Override, Uncle Scourge, Uncle Evac, & Uncle Metroplex when celebrating 100th Space Bridge-versary.

Spidybee: Oh, so that's why you look so happy. (they arrive at Loni's school) We arrive!

Loni: (goes out) Bye, Uncle Spidy! (Spidybee horns & goes back to the Base)

Then, she enters her classroom. Just after she enters, the bell rings. The school's activities goes normally, until.....

Loni: (screams loudly) NOOOOOO! It can't be.

Mr. Richard (Math teacher): It can be. And this is the third time you get the bad result. Tomorrow, your parents have to meet me. Understand?

Loni nods & goes back to her seat.

Loni: (I don't understand. Yesterday I checked all of the answers & they were true. Was my answers swapped? Oh, my. I'm afraid this is not my "best day ever".)

After that, the activities continue until end-of-school bell rings. She goes from school to Benny's house while thinking about her result. When she arrives, she sees a letter sticking on the door. She reads it.

Dear Loni,

When you read this letter, I and my family are going to Netherlands to visit my grandmother. We were informed that she had been sick yesterday. Sorry, but we have to postpone our plan until the beginning of May. I hope you are not angry.

Your best friend,

Benny

That makes Loni sad again. But, she realizes that there are still two more events that hasn't happened yet. So, she runs to Mr. Sukhoi's house. She imagines when he will tell her an interesting story & eating Mrs. Sukhoi's cookies. But, when she arrives,

Loni: What? He is in hospital now?

Mrs. Sukhoi: Yes, my dear. He had heart attack yesterday & was taken to the hospital. Fortunately his life was saved.

Loni: I'm sorry to hear that. Can I visit him?

Mrs. Sukhoi: I'm afraid you can't. He needs enough rest. Maybe you can come back here again next week.

Loni: I see. Okay, see you next week, Mrs. Sukhoi.

She leaves the house & goes home sadly.

Loni: (Why do I get all of bad happenings like this? What is my mistake? [thinks for a while] Hey, wait a minute. There is still one more event. The Space Bridge-versary.)

At night, she, together with Susi & Ronald, goes to Transformers' Base. But, when they arrive, they see a letter sticking on the front door. They read it.

For all the kids,

Due to technical problems, with this I announce that the celebration is CANCELLED. Sorry for inconvenience.

Optimus Prime

That makes Loni cry loudly.

Loni: (cries) My "best day ever" has ruined.

Susi: Don't cry, Loni. I understand that you don't get what you want today. But remember, you can still get it at the next day.

Ronald: Besides, in the "best day ever" you don't always get great moments. If you get bad moments & you pick the lesson from it or you help your friends during the day, it can also be mentioned as the "best day ever".

Susi: Do you understand what Ronald says? (Loni nods & wipes her tears) My good little sister. Now, let's go home.

Then, they go home. At the next morning, when Loni wakes up, she realizes that the house is very quiet.

Loni: Where is everyone?

She then goes to the living room. No one there. To the kitchen, no one. When she goes outside,

SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LONI!

That makes Loni very surprised.

Loni: Wow, you all know my birthday.

Coby: This is a present for you.

Loni: (opens the present) Spidybee Doll! Thanks, Coby!

Mr. Richard: And here is your real Math test result. (gives the result to Loni) I have re-checked it. All of your answers are true.

Loni: Thank you, Mr. Richard. I know that they are true.

Lori: Benny & Mr. Sukhoi sent you a message. Benny would give you PS3 when he went home & Mr. Sukhoi would come here soon as he had recovered.

Mr. Salina: Now, make a wish, Loni.

Loni makes a wish & blows the candle.

Loni: (smiles) Finally, I get my BEST DAY EVER. (sings Spongebob's song, "Best Day Ever" with Optimus, Megatron, Spidybee, Starscream, Override, Scourge, Evac, & Metroplex)

***END FOR NOW***

What do you think? Review, please! 


	9. Vector Prime Comes Back

Do you realize that there are three Transformers who are missing during the story? Yes, they are Vector Prime, Sideways, & Soundwave. In this chapter they will appear & surprise the other Cybertron series' characters, as well as introduce themselves to my OC. Enjoy!

Note: [talks] = Primus' talks (can only be undestood by Transformers & humans who believes that he is alive)

Vector Prime Comes Back

In space, Primus (the creator of Transformers & the Planet Cybertron itself) is recreating a Transformer.

Primus: [I hope this will surprise them.]

After he finishes,

????: Uuuuh....

Primus: [You finally wake up.... Vector Prime.]

Vector Prime: Oh, The Great Primus. (crawls)

Primus: [Wake up, Vector Prime.] (Vector Prime wakes up)

Vector Prime: Why do you recreate me?

Primus: [Because, your power is still needed at this moment. I have a bad news.]

Vector Prime: What news?

Primus: [Three Transformers' home planet; Speed Planet, Jungle Planet, & Giant Planet; have been invaded by Scrapmetals, & their next target is Earth.]

Vector Prime: Then, what should I do?

Primus: [You must find information about their attack to Earth & tell it to Transformers]

Vector Prime: Transformers. Long time no see them. Oh, The Great Primus, I have one request.

Primus: [Go ahead.]

Vector Prime: I need two Transformers who can sneak into their base.

Primus: [(silents for a while) Go to Giant Planet. There are Sideways & Soundwave who has become Scrapmetal's slave. They will help you.]

Vector Prime: They appear again? And what about Starscream?

Primus: [Yes. They two & Starscream had appeared right after the black hole sealed. And Starscream had come back to Megatron & Decepticons.]

Vector Prime: (So that's what happened during my disappearance.) Alright, The Great Primus, I will go. (transforms to Cybertronian jet & leaves Cybertron)

Primus: [Wait, Vector Prime. I want to tell you something. (Vector Prime stops) The two sides has become one.]

Vector Prime: What do you mean?

Primus: [You will find it later when you come to Earth.]

Vector Prime still doesn't understand, but he nods & goes to Giant Planet. On the way he still thinks about Primus' words. When he arrives, he sees that Scrapmetals have invaded the planet. Luckily, he finds Sideways & Soundwave between them.

Vector Prime: I need to wait until those Scrapmetals go away.

From that time until night, he keeps waiting & waiting. When the right time comes, he sneaks into the building in which Sideways & Soundwave sleep.

Vector Prime: Sideways! Soundwave! Wake up!

Sideways: Errrmh.... (yawning) Vector Prime?

Vector Prime: Ssssshh.... Don't be noisy!

Sideways: I'm so glad to see you here, Vector Prime. I'm tired being a slave. I want to get out of here.

Vector Prime: Then come on. Hey, Soundwave, wake up! (Soundwave wakes up & is surprised to see him) You can ask me later. Now we have to get out of here.

They go out of the building, transform, & go away as fast as they can.

Sideways: Finally, freedom!

Soundwave: Thanks for helping us to go away, Vector Prime. We don't know what will happen to us if you don't come.

Vector Prime: Don't mention it. Now, I need your help.

Sideways: Since you helped us, we will help you whatever it is.

Vector Prime: Did you get any information from them about their attack to Earth?

Sideways: I only got a little last week. They planned to attack the Earth next year since they were run out of Energon supplies when attacked the other three planets.

Vector Prime: Next year? Then there is still more time to prepare. Okay then, we now have to go to Earth to tell the Transformers & humans.

Then, they go to Earth, exactly to Coby's neighborhood.

Meanwhile, in Coby's neighborhood, when the kids are playing with Transformers, they see three planes which are coming to them. Then, they transform in front of them, makes them surprised.

The kids & Transformers (except Susi, Loni, Ronald, & Spidybee): Vector Prime? Sideways? Soundwave?

Vector Prime: Hello, everyone! Long time no see.

The kids & Mini-cons hug Vector Prime with tears.

Vector Prime: I know. I know. Don't cry.

Optimus: Welcome home, Vector Prime!

Vector Prime: It's a long time after we go back from Giant Planet.

Optimus: Yeah. Anyway, when did you....

Megatron: (shows up, interrupts Optimus' talks) Howdy?

Optimus: Don't disturb me, Megatron.

Vector Prime: You? Megatron? Together?

Optimus: Surprised? Well, we have been friends a week after the black hole sealed.

Megatron: He's right. Now, Autobots & Decepticons become best friend forever.

Vector Prime: (So this is the mean of The Great Primus' words.)

Optimus: So, when were you recreated & why are they two with you?

Vector Prime: I'll explain it in the base. Come on, everyone, let's go to the base.

Susi: We too?

Vector Prime: Yes.

In the base, they tells the story, as well as introduce themselves to Susi, Loni, Ronald, & Vector Prime.

***THE END***

Sorry, I'm run out of idea for this story. But don't worry, there will be the sequel. Review, okay?

And, I have added a poll in my profile page. Visit my profile page & choose one of my future stories.


End file.
